Hagakushi
|name = Hagakushi |kana = ハガクシ |rōmaji = Hagakushi |manga debut = Chapter 152 (Mentioned) Chapter 320 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 137 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Dark Greyish Blue |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |previous affiliation = Team Hagakushi |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Leader of Team Hagakushi |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Hagakushi (ハガクシ, Hagakushi) is a player of the game Greed IslandHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 and a Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Appearance Hagakushi is a man of average height and slight muscular build. He wears a gray helmet-mask combo (containing the simplified Chinese ''hànzì'' character 隐* or the ''shinjitai'' ''kanji'' version 隠*, both meaning to hide/conceal/hidden/secret, on the forehead part and the kanji 葉*, meaning leaf, on the mouth part) with his dark blue hair in a pony tail. He is seen wearing a black shirt and pants with a gray sash. Overall he looks like a ''ninja''/''shinobi''. Background At one point in his life, he decides to take the Hunter Exam and passes. Plot Greed Island arc The Bombers remark Hagakushi as a player that should be watched over. He and Tokharone are briefly mentioned by Bara as someone who the Bombers need to wait them to revert their "Risky Dice" cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Hagakushi appears in person at the Hunter Association to vote in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election. Abilities & Powers Being a Pro-Hunter as well as being on the Bombers' watch list, it can be speculated he's not only a skilled Greed Island player but also a skilled Nen user as well. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Hagakushi is confirmed to be able to utilize Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Trivia * Regarding the kanji, 隐/隠 and 葉, on Hagakushi's mask: ** His name could have been obtained by the junction between the ''kun'' reading of 葉 (は, ha) and one of the ''nanori'' readings, used for names of people or places (occasionally), of 隠 (がくし, gakushi); forming , Hagakushi. *** If this name origin is correct, his name is composed of kanji and readable using nanori reading (noting that this is almost exclusively for Japanese names). It is, therefore, possible that Hagakushi is from Jappon, the equivalent to Japan in the World of Hunter × Hunter, possibility that could be corroborated by the "Japanese sound" of his name and his stereotypical ninja/''shinobi'' appearance. ** The kanji together (葉隠), preferably with the addition of the suffix れ (-''re''), can be read as: , Hagakure—which translates literally as "leaf hiding". *** This could be an indication of a place or Hagakushi's hometown, in the mold of/similar to Hanzo's Cloud-Hidden Village, Leaf-Hidden Village. In this case it could be a reference to ''Konohagakure no Sato'' (木ノ葉隠れの里, literally meaning: Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) in Masashi Kishimoto's manga series ''Naruto'' and its related adaptations. *** Less likely, this could be a reference to ''Hagakure'' (''Kyūjitai'': 葉隱; Shinjitai: 葉隠; meaning: Hidden by the Leaves or Hidden Leaves), also known as The Book of the Samurai, a practical and spiritual guide for a warrior, drawn from a collection of commentaries (from 1709 to 1716) by the clerk Yamamoto Tsunetomo, notably his views on ''bushidō''. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Hagakushi ru:Хагакуши Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players